


Violent Activities

by PleaseexcusemySIN



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: #Friendshipgoals Kokona and Taro, :), A WHOLE BUTT LOAD OF SHIPS, Angst, Baka, Budo is crushing so hard, EROTIC MANGA OOOO, F/F, F/M, Jealous Senpai, Kokona allows her friends to call her 'Kona, Kokona and Taro are BFFS, M/M, Multi, Murder, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saki is Crushing on Kokona, Senpai has a crush on Ayano, Stop posting stupid lies on the internet, Tags Are Hard, Tough, Yan-chan is a calm dork, Yandere!Senpai, a lot of yelling, aaaaaaaa, do not trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseexcusemySIN/pseuds/PleaseexcusemySIN
Summary: "Welcome to the martial arts club! What brings you here?" Ayano spoke flatly, "I wish to join your club."Little did she know, Taro Yamada stood in the hall, listening to her as he stared daggers into his Classmate's body.





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> A A A A A A A A  
> I FINALLY AM WRITING IT.

 Ayano Aishi slowly walked down the North Wing of the second floor, stealthily hiding the sharp box cutter in her skirt pocket. The time was 3:54 pm, After school hours. Normally she'd be following Taro Yamada, her Senpai, home at this time. However, due to a small... **problem**...she had to patrol the area for any missed blood pools or evidence. She slowly passed the art club, mentally noting that she could possibly use that as an excuse for a bloody uniform. As she continued walking, she peered into the Light music club checking on Mr. Jazzy Feet, the turtle. She smiled flatly, knowing that she could always rely on him to forgive her of her sins. She looked away while whispering, 'All hail.' Suddenly,She froze.

'Martial arts club'.

 Ayano frowned, going through her mental memory. She couldn't recall ever going into the Club herself. Despite not even being capable of Curiosity, she walked in, and looked around. ' _Witnesses...everywhere._ ' She quietly thought to herself, as she studied the room. Two sparing students, two watching, One standing. One Changing booth, Four large windows. One large mat, two smaller, Multiple posters and Plants. No objects that were useful.

 The captain, Budo Masuta Noticed her and walked up to her.

 "Welcome to the martial arts club! What brings you here?" He said enthusiastically.

 She frowned, "Oh...um...What does this club do?"

 He smiled brightly, "We study hand-to-hand combat and practice self defense techniques! If you join our club, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you! If you think you've got what it takes, you're welcome to spar with any of our members at any time, even if you're not in the club!"

 Ayano jumped at the chance to be stronger. Think of all the bodies, all the teachers with scissors lodged in their skull, all the rivals begging her to show mercy. No one to stop her from having Senpai.

 Ayano said flatly, "I wish to join your club."

 Budo immediately crossed his arms happily, "Interested in joining the club? All we ask is that you show up at least once a week! _"_

She nodded, "I can do that."

 He smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Fantastic! You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know! _"_

 Ayano only blankly walked off to the changing booth to change.

_\--------_

Taro frowned, walking around the floors as he looked for Ayano, the pretty girl who obsessed over him. Admittedly, he first found it creepy and odd, but he accepts that he enjoys the attention of her. The way she blushes hard and looks down at the ground when she passes him, or how she follows him home everyday. ' _But not today?_ ' He thought.

 A voice came from a nearby room, "Oh...um...What does this club do?"

Taro immediately went along the wall and peered into the Martial arts club, watching his Classmate smile and explain his club. He frowned, whispering. "Budo...really? You're wasting your time with him, Yan-chan."

He froze when she actually said she wanted to join the club. That meant she had to stay for activities and practice fighting. Days he would be spent walking home alone without her company behind him, staring. 

Taro just starred at Budo, huffing.


	2. Headbands

The school bell rang loudly in the morning as the students slowly walked to the school. Taro looked around quietly for Ayano or Budo, but didn't find anything. He slowly changed his shoes and walked to the fountain along with the majority of the students. However, His froze as he saw Budo hand Ayano a headband in the hallway.

 Budo smiled, "You're an official member of the club, Yan-Chan. Put this on."

 Ayano quietly put the Headband on, tying it. She spent a good few seconds brushing her hands against the fabric, "...Thank you, Budo-Kun."

 Taro gently balled his hands into fists and walked to the fountain, where he was greeted rudely by a blushing Osana.

\-------

 Ayano quietly spoke, "...Thank you, Budo-kun."

 He nodded and placed his fist and his palm together as he bowed to her, before walking away.

 Ayano stared at him as he left. Before, running off to the fountain and hiding behind a tree. She peered over, and frowned. "Senpai?" Looking around, she saw him and Osana. Her face fell as she placed a hand to her pocket, where she still kept her box cutter. She frowned, glaring at them quietly until Osana walked off, going to to her Rooftop spot, probably. Ayano took this as a chance to... **fix her problem**. 

 She followed Osana Quietly up the stairs, staring at her long orange hair as she pulled out her box cutter. She gripped it hard before Lunging forward and locking Osana's head with her arm; She flinched, struggling as Ayano brought up the boxcutter to the side of her head. Osana brought up her own arms and tried desperately to pull away, but Ayano plunged the boxcutter deep into her skull. The Tsundere teen went limp as she bled out, falling onto the floor.

 Ayano quietly picked up the corpse, and ran off to the incinerator.

\------

Budo sat in class, frowning. He could feel Taro's angry glare burn holes in the back of his head. He didn't understand his classmate's sudden rage, but he didn't approach him.

Nobody noticed that Osana was missing from their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry, Computer problems.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was really fucking short and a long time ago, because I was constantly having trouble with my laptop so I only had my phone and hell no was I gonna type on that thing.  
> HERE WE GO!  
> (I will be updating everyday for the rest of the week hopefully-)

The next day, Budo slowly walked into the school. Osana Najimi went missing overnight, It seems. He secretly hoped she was okay and that no harm would come to her. Budo hated when someone would get hurt when he should have been there to protect them. Police were sent out to check in Shisuta town for her, but nothing was said yet. Apparently, her father was extremely upset when she didn't come home and phoned the police at least 9 times within the night. Of course, the authorities stated that she might have Run away and they wanted him to call back in 24 hours with an update. Again, he continued pestering them.

Besides, why would Osana want to run away from such a caring parent?

"Budo-kun."

Immediately, Budo whipped his head back, pulled away from his thoughts. Right behind him in the hallway was Taro, looking . It really didn't suite his usually casual demeanor at all.

"Ah. Yes?" Budo smiled, hoping that whatever was eating at Taro's mind yesterday was gone. Besides, classmates were not supposed to hate each other!

It seems that isn't the case anyway. "Ayano Aishi. Underclass. She's in Martial arts, right?" Taro sighed. "Do you know where she is?"

Budo looked shocked, before chuckling at his friend. "Mm. Have you have developed feelings for an Underclassman, Taro-kun?"

Taro sighed again, "No. Just trying to get things back as they used to be." He cocked his head to his side, frowning. "I understand if you can't tell me."

Budo smirked a tad, opening the door to the martial arts room. "She'll be here soon, I think. You can ask her yourself. Besides, It would be easier to ask now then later when we are all doing club activites."

Taro smiled. "I think I will."

\------

Ayano froze suddenly when she walked in to the Martial arts club room. Taro-no- _Senpai_ stood there, and smiled when she entered the room. 

She felt herself melt and crumble at the sight of him, her legs going numb as she shook. She started messing with her fingers, looking down as she walked past him, going to the changing booth.

"Yan-Chan, wait." He chuckled.

Senpai...knew her name? 

If she hadn't already dedicated her life and her knife to Senpai, she would've done it over and over and over again. 

He said her name and smiled. He smiled when he said her name.

Stepping back a bit, she looked him in the eyes. "S-Senpai Taro....I-I mean Taro! Y-Y-Yes?" She involuntarily made a small nervous giggle.

He flashed that oh-so-handsome smile again. "I was wondering if..." He narrowed his eyes a tad. "You'd like to walk home with me later."

Budo looked up Immediately, ignoring Shima Shita as she walked in. "Huh? But the club was going to-....I mean, She doesn't have to stay later but-...."

Ayano's eye's sparkled. "Y-y-yes, I'd love that~...."

Taro winked and started to walk off, "See you then, Ayano-chan." He waved and left.

As soon as he left, Ayano went into a small giggling fit, holding the sides of her headband as she looked off lovingly to the door. Not so much to question her sanity, but enough that Budo could comprehend what was happening.

Ayano liked Taro? Taro liked Ayano?

That didn't seem right, they never hung out before.

Budo couldn't help but feel a tad upset.

 

 

 


	4. Friendship Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HO, HO, HO! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Yet again, I will probably take a small break for the holidays-  
> So, I'm sorry that this chapter will be super short.

Ayano walked along the wall on the second floor during Lunch, Her face just read 'inlove' if one were to look at her for a mere second.

"Hey, What's got Yan-Chan so happy?" A big-breasted girl, Kokona Haruka blocked Ayano from moving any further along the wall, a smirk on her face. "Did somebody ask you out, girl?"

Ayano nodded, not paying attention as she smiled. "Senpai~"

The Girl who looked like a vocaloid, Saki came up behind Kokona. "Senpai? Like...Upperclassman Taro Yamada?" She put a finger to her lips. "I always thought he was gay."

Kokona moved out of the way, to laugh with Saki. "It's like a scent on him! Like, His gay was awoken."

Ayano huffed, looking away. Stupid Schoolgirls. Why would they think that of Taro Senpai? Besides...

He smells of Bento and Strawberries, you dumb Kokonut.

"No, I'm Heterosexual. Why?"

Ayano whipped her head back to see Senpai suddenly appear by Kokona. Was he...always there?

Kokona smiled, "Wait, Really?"

Taro smiled, "Yeah, and I got my eye on a specific girl in this room."

Kokona feigned a swoon, "Taro-Senpai! You confessed! This...This is as I've always dreamed!" She fake fainted, falling into Saki's arms as she fanned her face.

Senpai laughed, "Pfft. Yes, 'Kona, I'm deeply in love with you!"

The yandere blinked blankly. Ah. Maybe it wasn't a date as she thought. Maybe she should just...

She lightly patted her pocket to feel around for the Syringe she Stole when the Nurse was too busy Slipping and making suggestive Poses when she fell. Maybe, If she could just...Make Kokona come to the Storage room and-

Taro struck a sarcastic pose, blowing a Kiss at Kokona, who dramatically gripped the air with her hand. All while, Saki was in tears laughing.

Ayano giggled quietly. She could push Kokona off the rooftop or use the saw and send her limbs across the ocean in a box! She could even Poison her bento and watch her calm voice break into nervous and frantic hacks as her throat closed.

Suddenly, Taro smiled at Ayano, "Wouldn't that be funny?"

Ayano blinked, "S-S-Senpai..."

Saki smiled, hugging Kokona from behind and snuggled into her back. "Heheheh...Yeah."

\---

Poll time!

Should Ayano-chan kill Kokona?

A. Yes

B. No

C. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SURPRISE


	5. Confession Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even gonna lie, I got a new laptop and made a new Ao3, So I forgot about this one until this morning.  
> I'll try to update from now on!
> 
> Longer chapter coming next week!
> 
> A- 2  
> B- 8  
> C- 8
> 
> My, My, My....  
> Decisions, Decisions!

**'I want to speak to you about my feelings. Please meet me in the storage room at 1:30pm.'**

  
Ayano repeated it in her head as she stood in the dark Storage room. She was 100% sure she wrote 1:30pm, so why was she late?

  
Gripping the weapon tight, she bit her lip. Maybe her target wasn't so stupid to actually skip class for a confession note that she didn't even know would work. The staff was already stupidly strict and made a point of lecturing you if you came in late. Ayano knew that very well. 

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Ayano hid within the shadowed wall, stepping closer to the door to hear excited footsteps.

All doubt wiped from the Yandere's mind as realization set in; The note had worked perfectly.

With a twist of the doorknob, Ayano's target walked in, clueless that her future attacker was right beside her.

"Ugh, Now I've got to turn the stupid light on. Maybe...She isn't here yet?" The Target said, laying a hand against the wall and feeling around for the Lightswitch.

**_Click!_ **

As if on cue, Ayano grabbed her target and pushed her to the floor, stabbing a sharp object into their neck. Just as she had hoped, they froze up immediately and their breathing became faint.

Ayano slowly got up and put the syringe back in her pocket before grabbing the Sleeping Saki and placing her in the music case.

Now to just wait.  
\---------

Budo sighed, shouting out yet another cheer to his clubmates as they kicked. 

"Knowing is not enough, we must apply! Willing is not eno...Willing is not enough, we must do!" He shouted, looking away.

Suddenly, everyone froze looking at their leader with wide eyes. 

Sho was the first one to speak up, "That's the first time Budo-kun has every flubbed up a cheer!"

Juku shouts, "I bet it's because Yan-Chan isn't here!"

With a blush, Budo shouted, "5 More high kicks for Juku-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A= Ayano Kills Kokona with a Baseball bat; Saki mourns and Senpai gets depressed.  
> B= Ayano does not Kill Kokona and runs into Saki confessing to her.  
> C= Ayano uses Info-chan to find out Saki likes 'Kona and decides to match make them.
> 
> We had a tie so...  
> D= Saki Mindslave--


End file.
